Given current advances in network technology, high-bandwidth networks that allow large amounts of data to be transmitted to a destination are becoming more pervasive. These networks even include wireless networks or wireless access networks that allow transmission bursts of a large amount of data to a destination in a short period of time.
Given a high-bandwidth network, the problem is not so much how to quickly and efficiently transmit a large amount of data to a destination. Instead, situations may arise where a device receives a large amount of data in a short period of time, but due to the size of the data, the device cannot quickly and efficiently identify particular data of interest in the received data.
For example, in an emergency situation, emergency personnel receive a 200 GB data dump of medical records over a network for multiple injured people. If the receiving device is in the field, the device may not have the processing power or memory to quickly and efficiently identify vital information for an injured person from the 200 GBs of medical records. In another example, a real estate agent representing a buyer may download housing information meeting certain criteria for the buyer. However, because the information is organized from a seller's perspective, the real estate agent may miss certain listings or is unable to quickly identify information for the buyer. Thus, in these and other situations, due to the size and possibly the lack of organization of the transmitted data, the data are less usable to the receiving device and may, in some situations, be unusable, depending on the computing resources of the receiving device.